<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, My Love by PHL_Plane_Spotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658559">Goodbye, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter'>PHL_Plane_Spotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Final moments, Gen, saying goodbye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of Star Wars Rebels Season 4, Episode 9, "Rebel Assault" has a very dark and tragic outcome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hera's P.O.V:</p><p>As we break through the Empire's Defences over Lothal. I can not believe what my eyes are showing me. A wave of Tie Fighters, at least 40, maybe even 50 are coming right at us. Within moments, X and Y Wings start blowing up left and right. It wasn't long before my X-Wing was hit, but unlike the others, mine didn't blow up. So I ran through my options. "If I crash land, I will most likely become a prisoner of the Empire, their has to be something that I can do." As my mind races through my options, a target appears, and an idea came to mind, "What if I shot some of my Proton Torpedoes at the Fuel Depot." While that would destroy the Depot, it would not solve my problem of becoming a prisoner. Then, another thought, what if I just crashed my bird straight through the Depot, it would kill both Chopper and myself, but at least it would give the others a fighting chance to drive the Imperials off of Lothal once and for all. So, with a heavy heart, I make my decision, "I will perform a suicide dive on the Fuel Depot." "Chopper." I say and he responds, "This is it, buddy, we are going in. I am proud that I found you and that we became friends, no family, and I'm also proud that we are going down together. Then my thoughts turned to my family. "Sabine, you kept my life colorful when it would have been dull, Ezra, you were like the son I never had.  Zeb, you were my brother. Keep fighting, all of you, no matter what happens, I will always be with you." But most of my thoughts turned to Kanan. "Kanan, we were like cheese and crackers, did we have our disagreements, yes, but in the end we always came back to each other, now my time has come, but you have great things coming in your future, I know it. It will be up to you to keep the others together in my absence. I know that you can do it, you have to believe it to. Then, one day, all six of us will be together again in the afterlife. So, until that day, good luck, and May The Force Be With You." After I finish my thoughts, the Fuel Depot is just ahead. I take one final breath, and watch as everything goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Very First Story. As always, Constructiive Criticism is helpful, but please, no flames. R&amp;R</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>